Making Fiends Secret Origins
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: Find out why the Making Fiends characters Charlotte and Vendetta are the way they are. Why is Vendetta evil, and why is Charlotte oblivious to all that's around her? This story will also include a special look into Grudge the Hamster's thoughts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends. Amy Winfry and Nickelodeon own it.**

**Making Fiends**

**The secret origins of the Fiend Maker and the Oblivious Girl**

**1. The Fiend Maker**.

There once was a little green girl by the name of Violet. She was only three years old when it happened. Her parents, as happy as could be were taking a stroll in the park with their daughter. They pushed her along in a stroller as they took in the sites of the beautiful city of Danville. "Isn't it a nice day Viktor?" Violeta asked her husband.

This was the day when their lives would never be the same again for some reason, nor would the lives of anyone else in this happy town of Danville. The parents turned their backs when they saw an ice cream vender coming by, and decided to stop and buy some for Violet. They left their daughter unattended for one moment, and then she was gone.

The being who took her was clocked in a black veil. He raised the girl to the age of five, teaching her how to live life and hate it. She learned how to make fiends, and see the joy in the terror of others. Power was absolute, and it was the only thing that mattered. The girl was returned to her parents late one night, with a book in her hand and a bag of ingredients. The person who had taken her left her at the door, and she knocked.

When her parents saw her, they saw the girl that had seemed to be their daughter, but that charming three year old smile had faded away forever.

"You will obey me! Or else!" The girl threatened as she walked into the house.

Viktor and Violeta stared at their daughter Violet in disbelief. "Violet! You've come back to us darling!" Her mother said, rushing over to give her daughter a hug. The girl jumped out of the way first, and scowled at her parent.

"You will not be hugging me! And you will not be calling me Violet! My name is Vendetta! Remember it!"

"Violet, what happened to you?" Viktor asked, stepping towards the girl. She jumped away from him.

"I am warning you! Take one more step near me, and I'll destroy you with a fiend!"

"A fiend?" Her parents chorused in wonder.

"Yes. A fiend," Vendetta repeated. "A terrible fiend!"

"Violet, you've been away so long," Her mother said, ignoring the girl's threat.

"I WARNED YOU!" Vendetta yelled, storming off towards the kitchen. She locked herself in there, not letting her parents in no matter how much they asked to see her, or told her how they had missed her over the two years she was away. She then found some pots to pour her indigents into, and began mixing them. "I do not care if they missed me. Or if they cared about me. They are weak! They are pathetic! And they will serve _ME_!"

No one would ever know what had happened to the little girl once known as Violet, nor who the person who had taken her was, or why he had even taken the girl in the first place. The only thing that was known for sure, was that whoever it was had set a terrible fate upon the town of Danville.

Years later, when the girl was nine, she had decided that she wanted to go to school. She had already terrified everyone in town by creating her fiend monsters. Everyone feared her, and didn't hesitate to do what she demanded. Although, she figured that she'd like to stay in a place where she could keep everyone terrified all the time and be able to sit and watch the terror.

Terrifying her parents had become boring. At first she found it quite amusing to make her fiends chase after her parents, after she had used a shrinking fiend to make them tiny. Soon that got boring though, so she had trapped her parents in a hamster cage and kept them there. It became too quiet without her screaming parents around, and making fiends alone became boring. So, Vendetta found a small hamster and used a fiend potion to make him giant. She called him Grudge. He was to be her most loyal fiend, and come everywhere with her.

School had been quite fun. On the first day, she made sure to give everyone a special gift. Including the teacher, Mr. Milk. She gave him a small red bird fiend. Whenever he decided to go against her, the fiend would squawk, indicating that he'd better follow through, or else. And he did. They all listened to Vendetta, and feared her fiends. This power, it made her overjoyed inside. Yet still, she needed more. Fear was power in her eyes. Every day she would make a new fiend. Every day she would enjoy listening to the screams of fear and pain.

And then, _she_ came. She was a blue girl who came from Vermont. That day was the worst day of Vendetta's entire life. From that day on, the blue one called Charlotte ruined her fiends, her ideas, her plans. And out of every other person in the world, this girl was the only one who was not afraid of Vendetta.

**2. The Oblivious Girl.**

Charlotte came from Vermont. She loved the town of Clamburg the minute she'd set foot on its grounds. The people, the animals, the air. She loved everything about this town. The one thing she failed to notice was that this was not a happy place. It was always dark and dreary. There was a sign not too far off that had once said Danville on it. Now there was a big red X pained over that. Above the X were the words, 'Clamburg--Stay away from here!'

Charlotte didn't care. It made her happy that this place was known as Clamburg, because she loved clams. She had practically loved everything. Now, the reason that I will not go back into this young girl's life, to the days she had spent in Vermont is for one reason. There's really no story there. The only reason that Charlotte is the way she is would be because of the way she was raised.

Her parents, grandparents, and other relatives who had lived in Vermont with her never exposed her to violence. Not in books or in anything television related. She was only taught that ponies, puppies, and gumdrops were nice, and that everyone was open to be her friend. Anything that a friend did toward her was a sign of affection. And the more the friend did for her, the greater friends they would be.

That's what Charlotte's family had taught her all of her years as a child. At her old school, she had been friends with everyone due to this. Every day her friends would laugh and sing with her. They would play and throw parties and have fun. To her, Clamburg would be no different. It would be a town full of fun, mystery, and surprise.

And Clamburg turned out to be all that and much more to the blue girl. The moment she arrived at her new school, she already had a new best friend with the prettiest of names. Vendetta. From that day forth, she knew that the two of them would be best friends forever and ever. They would sing and dance and throw parties. The best part was that since Vendetta liked making so many different kinds of pets, their pets could play together. She was so happy that now her hamster, Buttons, would have a playmate. The thing that overjoyed her the most was that she didn't live to far away from Vendetta.

She could go to Vendetta's house, and they could play together all the time. It was going to be so much fun. She just knew it.

**Special: Look into the mind of Grudge the Hamster. **

_Who me? Hi. I'm Grudge. That blue girl is a pain. Although, Vendetta can also be a pain too. She wants me to help one minute, then the next she says, 'Get away you stupid hamster!'. I don't know what's wrong with her. I mean, I try to help her do this and that and cause chaos, but what do I get in return? Nothing. And if we go get ice cream. If she drops hers, I have to drop mine. I mean, that's not fair. It's not my fault that she decides to go and let hers fall on the ground. _

_Her other fiends. I don't particularly like them. She makes too many, and then they get in the way. It's annoying. Everything she has is a fiend. Her books, her lamps, her journal. ……._

Vendetta: STOP THIS! THAT IS ENOUGH! Hamster, this is what you really think?!!!

Grudge:………..Gr.

Vendetta: Well the perhaps, I should teach you the meaning, of loyalty!

Grudge ( backs up in fear) Gr.

Vendetta ( Smiling in her triumph) That is what I thought. And you! Pokepal Karai Natsume! None of this is true! I was never kidnapped! I was just born, knowing how to make fiends! And my name was never Violet! That name……it is hideous!

Charlotte: Silly Vendetta. You can't be born knowing something. You have to learn it! I know a song about learning. Wanna sing it with me?

Vendetta: NO! There will be no singing! You stupid blue girl!

Charlotte (begins to sing) Learning, learning, learning's fun for me. It is fun to watch Vendetta hide in that tree. Please come down now and learn this song with me.

Vendetta (Yes, she did jump up into a tree to escape the stupidity) NO! NO! Make it stop! The singing, it is too much!

Charlotte: Okay Violet.

Vendetta: Do not be calling me Violet! My name is not Violet!

Charlotte: I think Violet's a pretty name. Vendetta's a pretty name too. I know! I'll call you both! Violet Vendetta! YIPPEEEEE!!! Violet Vendetta come down from that tree. Violet Vendetta come sing this song with me.

Vendetta: NOOOOO! THAT'S IT! ( She then jumps down from the tree.) I'm going home, to make a fiend! ( She runs home as fast as she can in order go escape Charlotte. When she gets there, she goes to the kitchen and gets a pot, some fiend mix, and some other ingredients.) And now, I will make a terrible fiend, to get revenge for what has happened to me!

**Later…..**

Vendetta made her way back to the Onion Stand, where we were initially taking a special look into Grudge's mind before she interrupted. In her hands, she was carrying a large box.

Vendetta: And now, I have a present! ( She opens the box, and a large black fiend with one eye came out. It had twelve tentacles and many large sharp teeth.) Now fiend! Go! Get Pokepal Karai Natsume! Get her for putting Charlotte into this story, and lying about my past, and calling me Violet! Get her! Get her now!

The fiend just stared at her and blinked it's eye.

Vendetta: GET HER NOW! GO FIEND! GO!

Then all of a sudden, the fiend turned into Charlotte!

Charlotte: Hi Vendetta!

Vendetta: WHAT?! What did you to with my fiend! It was to destroy Pokepal Karai Natsume! Where is my fiend!

Charlotte: Silly Vendetta. You can't destroy Pokepal Karai Natsume

Vendetta: And WHY NOT?!!

Pokepal Karai Natsume: Because I'm the writer of this story. Hehehe.

Suddenly, millions of Charlotte clones appear around Vendetta, and all of them begin to sing, " Violet Vendetta come and sing with us. We can even go sing on that bus. Singing, singing is fun every day. The word ' singing' is so fun to say!"

Vendetta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
